MobXHuman
by Pr0J3ctReMiX
Summary: The Love Story of Two 18 Year old Kids, and one is a creeper!
1. Stream 1 Meet the Mainstream

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Minecraft or the Mob Talker Mod. And for all of you who are going to say, "You copied off of HiDeKiThEhIdDeN," I know him in real life, so shut up. Anywho, I'll be posting the new Chapters for Naruto Ball and the Legend of Ryuga next Saturday and Sunday if I'm not to caught up in Smash. Also, this will be in two perspectives. Jaden's, and Cupa's. Enjoy. Note, if you want to see Jaden's appearance, check here: u/0/109472547261679922982/posts

_**Jaden's perspective**_

_It was a normal day for Jaden. Go to school, do work, shake off all the fangirls. His parents have told him to get a job for months, so today, he will._

"_And what is your hobby, Mr. Hibiki?" The Manager said, pursing his lips at Jaden's appearance. Jaden's hair had not been done and all over the place, and his black T-Shirt was cut, so some of his muscles where showing from his lower chest._

"_I like to be alone." I stared at him emotionless, My jet black eyes having a little glare._

"_Well, I'm sorry to say, but we cannot hire you."_

"_Why is that." His glare became sharper, making the Manager move back a bit_

"_B-Because you are not suited for this. I'm sorry ." He stuck out his hand as I shook it and walked out, I sighed as I fixed my hair and taking off my shirt in the middle of the café I was applying a job for, making all the girls scream and blush. Hey, It was hot in there._

_**Cupa's Perspective**_

_I'm not small for my age! I'm 18! I had decided to get away from the computer and go to a café .I had just walked in the café A rather cute boy was in and saw him take off his shirt. I had felt my cheeks go red and saw all the girls walk up to him, making me furious as I walked over and pushed them all out the way as I looked up at him. He's pretty tall, to._

"_Hey!" I was glaring at him, making shirtless boy blink as he looked down at me._

"_Uhm, hi." He stared down at me. I blushed as I saw his eyes pass my flat chest and legs. So I tried to hit him, but he easily dodged it and flipped me over. _

"_Ow!" I rubbed my head as he stood over me, as I quickly got up and stood back. He was the first one to hurt me. . . Now I'm mad!_

_**Jaden's Perspective**_

_I watched the girl swing at me each time she could. She was so sluggish and sloppy. I caught her hand and put them in a fighting position._

"_Stay like that, and try to hit me." I said, not wanting to see her horrible form any more._

"_Eh?" She blinked and looked up at my face. I just noticed she's right above my chest. Kinda short._

"_Why're you helping me?" She stood on her tippy toes as she reached my nose. "What're you up to?"_

"_Your form was sloppy and I couldn't take it, that's what I was up to." I sighed and put my shirt back on, beginning to walk out as she took my hand and I looked back._

"_Hm?"_

"_W-What's your name?" She blushed a little, looking away as I smile._

_**Cupa's Perspective**_

"_I'll see you around." He smiled and walked out as I blushed and watched him._

"_Jaden. . ." I smiled to myself and see everyone staring at me. _


	2. Stream 2

_**Jaden's POV**_

"_To easy." I said as I walked past the pile of beaten up bullies. They tried to attack me so they could be the coolest in school. Again. Anyways, I headed to class and sat in my usual seat as I ignored the girls staring at me. "Class, we have a new student." The teacher said as a girl with a green hoodie and a blue skirt came in, as I stared at her. I feel like I know her. . . Her face was revealed as my eyes widened. It was HER. "This is Cupa Porcas." She waved a little before seeing me and quickly pointing at me. "You!"_

_**Cupa's POV**_

_My eyes widened as I pointed to him. "You!" He was already surprised as he just stared at me, I blushed a little before looking away as the class looked at me. "Is everything ok, Ms. Porcas?" The teacher asked as I quickly nodded. "Then you can sit next to your brother, ok? I nodded quickly nodded again. "O-Ok!" I walked over and sat next to Jaden as he looked up front. "Why are you using my last name. How do you even KNOW my last name." He said, still staring at the front. "I may have done some research, ok?" I blushed and took out my books. "I wanted to know how you easily beat me. He sighed and gave me a schedule of the classes and lunch. "You're gonna need this. If not, then just follow me." He said, copying down the notes as I did the same. ". . . Thanks." I smiled, copying down the notes. Class was pretty fun. I survived getting around in the halls with so many people, so bonus points!_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"_So, what do you usually eat?" She asked as we walked to a food shop. If you didn't know, it was lunch. "Usually the sushi balls." "Sushi. . . Balls?" She snickered a bit as I looked away. "Hmph." She smiled as we entered the food shop, a old man was chopping squid as he saw me and smiled. "Jaden!" I smiled a little as I walked over and Cupa stayed behind me, a little scared. "Hey, Orzio." I greeted and bowed as Cupa was visable. "Oh?" He smiled more as he saw her. "Hello." She blushed a little as she waved. "H-Hi." I noticed and stepped to the side, making her completely visable. "My name is Orzio Kurawaka." He stuck out his hand as Cupa stared at it for a little. "C-Cupa. . . Cupa Porcas. . ." She shook it as his eyebrows raised up. "Porcas, eh?" He looked at Jaden and smiled. "You've got yourself another sister?" I sighed and shook my head as he whispered in his ear what was going on, before he nodded. "I see. Well, what can I get you?" He looked at Cupa before she smiled. "Squid!" She immediately said before he nodded and got a bowl, quickly getting the chopped up squid and fried it, and slattering it with duck sauce. "Taste this." She looked at it for a little before looking at me nervously. I nodded a little as she took it and ate one before her eyes sparkled._

_**Cupa's POV**_

"_This. . . Is. . . Amazing!" I smiled happily as I took the bowl and started to wolf it down as the two looked at me and I blushed and smiled. "S-Sorry. . ." I rubbed the back of my head and Jaden paid for the food before taking his and eating one. "Alright, thanks, Orzio." He smiled and watched us leave as I ate the last squid in the bowl as I frowned. "Man. . . I want more. . ." Jaden blushed a little as he handed me a bag. "Here. . ." I opened it a little as it was the Fried Squid! I smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!" He blushed more as I realized what I just did. " Oh my Notch! I'm so sorry! I started to bow as he kept walking. "It's fine." I smiled again before starting to eat. After that, everything went pretty smoothly. Well, except for the part when Blazzette wouldn't leave Jaden alone. I sighed as I walked home and tried to open the door. It was locked. Strange. I dug in my jacket pockets for my keys before I noticed something. Uh-Oh._

_**Jaden's POV**_

_I sighed as I listened to "With Me" in my bedroom, watching Tv before hearing a knock on the door. I sighed and got up, completely forgetting about having no shirt on. I opened the door as I saw Cupa blushing madly at the sight of me before I blinked. "What." "Why do you never have a shirt on!" She hit my chest as I blinked again. "Wait, what do you want." She blushed more, before I noticed it was from embarrassment. "I may have. . . Forgot my keys in my house." I tried not to laugh as she noticed and blushed more. "S-So. . . I wanted to know if I could stay here." I thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Ok." She blinked and looked at me. "Ok?" "Yeah, come in." She got exited and kissed my cheek again before walking in and putting down her bag. I saw a knife hit the wall as I sighed and looked at the kitchen. "Vaness." She looked at me angrily as she chopped the vegetables. "Who's the bitch." Cupa immediately got mad as she stood up. "I'm not a bitch!" I sighed and walked over to Vaness and hit her head. "Quiet." Cupa puffed her cheeks and went to my room as I sighed again and walked upstairs to my room, seeing Cupa asleep in my bed as I smiled and sat on my bed, before laying down and sleeping next to her._


	3. Valentines Special: ValentineXHuman

YES I KNOW ITS LATE.

_**Cupa's POV**_

_Jaden was out getting clothes for me right now. Its valentines day, sadly. I blushed at the thought of Jaden as I sat in his bed, holding one of his shirts close to me. "Why won't that idiot get back already. . . I blushed more as I got another sniff of his scent as I got wet down there. My hand trailed down my body as I slowly reached there and rubbed softly, my moans coming softly as I went faster and faster. It felt so amazing as I heard Vaness yelling at something before I stopped and got up, peeking outside the door as she was yelling at Jaden. I blushed a little as I put his shirt down at the wet spot I made on his bed. I walked downstairs as Jaden looked at me and blinked. "Oh, hey." He gave me the bag of clothes as I went to the bathroom and took out the clothes. I smiled as I saw a darkish green t-shirt with the Triforce on it and a black shirt with the NES controller on it. How did he know I was a gamer? I smiled before jumping at the sound of lightning. I almost forgot that the news said there would be a storm. I saw the pairs of underwear as I blushed madly and picked it up. Oops, sorry. That's a swimsuit. I sighed in part relief and part sadness before coming out with the black shirt and jeans he got me, before spinning around a bit. "How does it look?" Jaden and Vaness look over before blinking. "Like a whore." Jaden hit Vaness' head as she said that and I frowned. "You look great." Jaden said as I smiled a little. "Thanks, Jay." I smiled and walked to the door, opening it as Jaden looked at me. "Where ya going." "I'm going to get some underwear." I said and winked as Jaden blushed a little. "Alright." I nodded and walked out as I went to the cake shop, seeing Andr and Hideki making cakes as I smiled. "Yo." I said as they looked at me and smiled. (Authors note: Go follow my friend Hidekithehidden!) "Hey Cupa, where's Jaden?" Andr asked as I blushed a little. "He's arguing with his sister. . . Again. . ." Hideki smiled and continued making cakes as Andr frowned. "So have you asked him to that Valentines Dance yet?" "No, I'm waiting for him to ask me." I sighed and shook my head. "For a smart guy, he can't get the smallest of clues. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." I smiled as I walked out and went to the mall for some underwear. I walked out a few minutes later as I suddenly got struck with lightning. My eyes widened as I fell on the ground. Oh no._

_**Charged Cupa's POV**_

_Ahhh~! So good to be out again! I smiled as my blond hair turned into a light blue. Now, its time for man hunting. I searched around for boys as I frowned slightly. None of them are good enough. I sighed as I saw Vaness walk down the street as I walked home, opening the door. "Jaden baby, I'm hooome~!" I giggled as the hot man himself walked down the stairs with his shirt off, showing that sexy upper body. "Hm." He looked at me and blinked, moving my hood off my head as he touched my hair. "You're hair is different." I grinned a little as I used a little shock to lock the door. "That's not the only thing that's different~ I went on my toes and kissed him softly as his eyes widened. I reached down to his __**–Censored- **__As he blushed. I broke the kiss as I went down and zipped down his fly, taking out his __**–Censored-**__ and stroking it as he moaned softly, not stopping me. I licked my lips as I kissed his tip, before putting his __**–Censored- **__in my mouth, sucking softly as he watched me do my magic. I grinned and licked his tip in my mouth as I __**–Censored-**__ him, feeling his hot, sticky, white __**–Censored-**__ Fill my mouth as I pulled back and smiled, swallowing all of it and licking the rest that was on my lips. "You're not lacking, are you, Big Man~?" He blushed and stayed silent before I led him to his room, and sat on his bed, stripping down as I revealed my __**–Censored-**__ to him, grinning. "Drive it in, baby~" He walked over and pushed me down as he got ontop, keeping my arms down as he drove his __**–Censored- **__in my __**–Censored-**__. I felt my virginity (Didn't censor because reasons.) go away as I bit my lip, the pain rushing on my lower body as he moved slowly, the pain turning into pleasure. I moaned softly as he __**–Censored-**__ me. We did many positions. Doggy, Cowgirl, even 69. (DON'T ASK, MY FRIENDS ARE PERVS.) I felt myself go even further as he shot his creamy white __**–Censored- **__into me as I moaned loudly, loving the sensation as I smiled seductively and kissed him, making a circle on his stomach. "Hehe~"_

_**Cupa's POV**_

_I yawned a little as I felt something deep inside me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I saw Jaden. Naked. And I was ontop of him. Did we. . . I screamed as Jaden started to wake up, looking at me. "Hm. . ." I blushed madly as I got off, falling on the floor as I felt his __**–Censored-**__ flow out of me. I blushed more as I screamed again, Jaden covering his ears. "Would you cut that out." I looked down as I got up and bowed. "I-I'm sorry! When I get struck by lightning, I get like that and-" I was interrupted by the kiss Jaden just gave me, My eyes widened as I looked up at him, who gave me a card. I slowly opened it as I saw the picture that we took a week ago. It was when we was in the photo booth in the carnival. I was smiling and making a peace sign and Jaden was looking away as I smiled to myself, and looked up at him."Thanks. . ." He blushed a little before I kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day._

_By the way, this isn't counting to the story overall. Just a special._


	4. Stream 3, The Demon

(I do not own anything Minecraft related. BAM DISCLAIMER)

Stream 3, The Demon

_**JADEN POV**_

"Vaness, hurry up." I said while waiting with Cupa at the door, sighing as I tapped my foot. I see Cupa look at me and blink.

"Why's she takin so long, Jay?"

"She's probably not done with the food. She may act evil but she's a good cook." Cupa then nods before going over to Vaness, and I blink. What could she be up to?

_**VANESS POV**_

At the corner of my eye, I see the bitch walking toward me. Before she even gets close, I throw one of the knives I had in my hand towards her before she barely dodged it and hit next to Jaden's ear, blood coming from the side of it. "H-Hey!" Cupa glared at me. "You could've killed me!"

"And that's a bad thing why…" I didn't turn around as she then pulled me toward her, surprising me before she began to raise her fist and punched me in the face. I fall to the ground and look up at her, glaring before standing up and going towards her. The girl moves back as she begins to get scared. "I-I didn't mean to, I'm so-"

I pat her head and grin as she looks at me in confusion. "H-Huh…?"

"Looks like you can defend yourself. Good job." I smile before punching her face back. "But don't do that to me again. Now lets get to school." I put the food I made into a bento box before throwing one to Jaden and giving one to Cupa, walking out of the door.

"Looks like she kinda respects you now." Jaden walks out also as Cupa stands there, blinking. "What just happened…?"

_**CUPA'S POV**_

As we walk to school, I hear a familiar voice call behind me as I blinked and looked back, seeing a boy run towards me with a bunch of bullies chasing after him before I scream and grab Jaden and Vaness, running as they both blink.

"What's your girlfriend doin." Vaness asked as Jaden blushed a bit.

"She's not my girlfriend, dumbass. And I dunno." He looks back before noticing the boy and sighed. "Oh, its only him.

"Who?" Vaness look back before noticing the boy and blinking. "Who's that idiot…"

"That's Leon." Jaden slips out my grasp and I look back. "Jaden!"

"I'll take care of it." He walks towards them before he trips Leon, making him fall on his face.

"Ow, the fuck?!" Leon gets up and sees Jaden, before blinking. "Jaden? Whaddaya doin here?"

"Shut up and get to school. Let me take care of this."

Leon nods as he begins to run again and the bullies begin to gang up on Jaden.

_**JADEN POV**_

"Mr. Porcas, why are you late?" The teacher looks at Jaden walking in before he sighed and sat at his seat. "I got ganged up on. But you should worry about them more then me."

Cupa and Leon stare at me before all the other girls begin to squeal.

"He's so cool!"

"And so strong!"

"And smart too!"

Cupa blushes a bit before looking away. "H-He's not all that good…"

The girls glare at Cupa before I sighed and took out my books.

"Jaden, you should kick her ass!"

"I'm not gonna fight Cupa. I don't hit girls."

"He's such a gentleman!" The girls squeal again as I sigh.

I notice Vaness walk in before blinking. "Vaness, weren't you with Cupa.

"I went to the food shop. Got a problem."

"So what if I do." Vaness grinned at me.

"So you wanna fight, Ripper?" I grit my teeth as I stand up and walk towards her.

"If it'll shut you up, Demon." we glare at each other as even the teacher began to get scared.

"N-Now, everyone calm down…" She sucks her teeth before sitting at her seat, and so did I.

_**CUPA POV**_

"So what was that all about?" I walked with Jaden out the class as he looks at me.

"What do you mean."

"Y'know, why did she call you 'Ripper' and you called her 'Demon?'"

He sighed as he kept walking, staying silent before I stopped him and looked up at him.

"Please Jaden, tell me.."

He sighs and looks away.

"Fine, but at lunch."

I nod as we continue to walk to our next class.

[At Lunch…]

"Ok, now spill!"

"Fine, but I'm only telling you of why they call Vaness 'The Demon.'"

"Ok, tell!"

"It started about 5 years ago."

[Flashback.]

It was dark times. People where killing each other for sport. Me and Vaness were poor, and I always had to get the food, or die trying. I wasn't about to let my little sister die because I failed her.

"J-Jaden, I'm cold…" The young Vaness said as she sneezed. It had just become winter and they needed to find shelter. I gave her my black jacket before she looks up at me, seeing cuts all over my arm from the trips to get food. "J-Jaden you're hurt…"

"I'll be fine, Vaness. Besides, we have to get going." He picks her up and carries her throughout the snow that was piling up. After a week of walking, they finally find a empty house as they enter and find the heater, huddling next to it, getting warmer as Vaness then gets up to the kitchen and checks it out before digging in Jaden's pockets and finding two cans of Chicken Noodle soup. She began to heat up the food and gave one can to Jaden, smiling. "Here, big brother!"

Jaden smiled a bit before hearing the door swing open, seeing about 10 men with guns running in and pointing their weapons at Jaden and Vaness, before Vaness screamed and one of the men slapped her, and threw her into the kitchen.

"Take the boy. He'll be a new member of our squadron."

"How about, 'Clean up boy?'" They all laugh as one of the men suddenly fall down and it shows a knife through his heart, as Vaness stared at them with Red eyes, instead of black.

"Off… My… Brother…" She raises a knife as one of the men point a gun to Jaden's head, before the mans head got sliced in two from the knife Vaness threw. She came at the remaining 8 as they shot at her, Vaness dodging the hits before stabbing three of the men and slicing off 4 of the men's hands off, while one of them tried to run away but Vaness hit his neck with the knife.

"J-Jaden, are you ok?" She runs to Jaden and hugs him, before Jaden kisses her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He looked at her and smiled.

"Just… Don't end up like me…" He gets up and throws the bodies out.

"Go see if the water is running. If it is, then take a shower." Vaness nods as she runs upstairs.

[Present.]

"And that's why they call her 'The Demon.'" I stayed silent before looking at him.

"That's why she doesn't like people…?"

"Mhnm. So, even if she is rough sometimes, just stay nice." Vaness walks over and sits next to Jaden with her food.

"Sup, idiots. I-" Jaden kissed Vaness' head before she blushing and looked up at him, seeing him smile before she punched him in the arm. "D-Dumbass, what was that foor?!

"Heh, sorry." I smiled a bit as I held Vaness' hand before she looked at me and saw me smiling.

"L-Let go!" She blushed more as me and Jaden laughed at her shyness.


End file.
